User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 27
Meeting Invite It's been a week and a half since I had that trip across Liberty State and to Alderney City. Alot of stuff has been happening here at Bullworth lately. First off, Jimmy has finally proven to Derby that the 'bad' Preps took heroine from the Hippies and proven that Jerry Mendez is using the Hippies and the Goths as a front to kick him off the 'throne'. I couldn't believe that Derby believed in Jimmy and not me when I knew it all along. Then again, Jimmy had some proof to show Derby, so the whole sandal has been revealed and there's another war (if I can call it one) between Jimmy and Jerry like last year. Then, Charles ran some kind of party in the Bullworth Vale Park where the G.S. Crew attacked as well as some of the Townies (thought I knocked some since into them last year). Then later, Charles got me and Mike involved in a game at the junkyard in New Coventry called 'the king of the hill'. Charles got nearly killed by the leaders of the cliques and Johnny since Charles beat Peanut into a coma or something like that. He got revenged on them all (execpt for the Nerds so far). After that, Greg and Charles got into a fight at the pier in Old Bullworth Vale which got me abit upset. I hate to see friends fight one another. That was the first week so far. During this week, nothing much happened execpt for Monday, I rounded up some of my friends up and talking about exposing Jerry, The Hippies and The Goths to the cops. So far, the group consists up me, Greg, Michael and I also invited Malcolm and Parker (though Malcolm and Michael never met before and I've been planning to ask Charles). On Tuesday, I also played in my first baseball game and we lost (why was I not surprised). Today was Wednesday. The group was meeting in the Boys' Dorm common room today because Michael texted us all to meet him there. I hope whatever he had to say was very important or I was going to kick his ass. Greg, Malcolm, Parker and I were in the common room after we got the message from Michael. He texted to me and Greg about meeting him in there and I also invited Malcolm and Parker since their crew is being torn apart from Jerry's plans. "I guess now we're some kind of inter-circle, huh?" Parker asked. "I guess so, but I don't want to think of it that way. This is going to be temporary till we get rid of the G.S. Crew. We ain't going to try and fix Bullworth Academy for the better good or anything like that", I said. "I think we should", Greg said. "Yeah, we should", Malcolm said. "NO. We're not going to help out this academy and make it a better place. We're just going to deal with these scum so our lives will be better", I told them all. "But we're also doing it so no one else has to suffer. I mean I heard a kid from The Hippies died Saturday. Christy is spreading the word out already", Malcolm said. "Oh come on, you're going to believe in whatever that chick says? That girl has been spreading rumors about people lately", Greg said. "She lies alot. She wouldn't make the cut for Weazel News, even if she bribed a few of the crewmen. Since when was some of her gossip true?" I said. "Since it was indeed true". We then looked at the doorway and saw Michael waking into the room. "Apparently, Jerry Mendez killed one of them before Hopkins got some intel for the Preps about the drugs. That kid probably cheated on Jerry's sister the other night", he finished. "Got to love the West Coasters and their scarcastism", I said to the others. Michael walked over to one of the chairs on the far wall and sat down. Then he pointed at Malcolm and asked Parker, "Who's this guy?" I spoke up and said, "That's Malcolm Evans. He's a Prep and best friends with Parker". Michael waked up to Malcolm like if he was about to say a smart-ass comment. So I stepped in and introducted them. "Malcolm, this is Michael Diaz. Michael, this is Malcolm Evans. Now Malcolm, Michael likes to make scarcastic comments, but he really just jokes around. Now Michael, Malcolm is okay for a Prep, but he doesn't like being played around alot, so watch yourself". They then shook hands and said "Hi" to each other. "Now since you both are friends and don't need to fight one another, can we get to what we were here for?" I asked. "Sure, after I do a solo", Michael said. "Fuck you and we professional dudes singing. Now what info did you get from The Hippies?" I said. "Okay. First, they talked about how they were rejects to society and how their mothers should have drowned them when they were babies", Michael said scarcastically. "Wow, how low could they go?" Malcolm jokly asked. "Then, they said how imbred that they were and how they deserve to be a target of harassment for everyone on campus". "Just get to what you found out", I said. "Then, they said something about meeting the kings of faggots named Jerry Mendez and Gary Smith at the Blue Skies Harbor tomorrow at 7 PM", Michael said. I looked at Michael and said, "Really? Both Gary and Jerry will be there? What about your old pal, Whitney?" "Yes, yes and no", Michael said. "Don't worry. Whitney will appear soon enough", I told him. "I'm not worried about some homosexual who reads ''Twilight ''every chance he gets", Michael said. "So what do we do?" Malcolm asked. "Easy. Two of us goes down to the harbor and assualt the meeting. There's got to be some good intel that they have so we can give to the cops and watch as they are put behind bars", I told him. "Like they'll bring some intel with them to that meeting", Parker said. "Gary and Jerry might not, but the Hippies are so brain-dead from doing all those drugs, they might bring some kind of ordering roster with them just to make sure they're right on time", I said. "Who's going to be the one to ambush the meeting?" Michael asked. "Dude, Greg and I will do it", I told him. "Sorry C-Money, I got plans with Holly tomorrow around that time", Greg said. "Can't you reschedule?" I asked. He nodded his head no. I looked at Michael and he said, "I got trainning tomorrow". I looked at Parker and Malcolm. "Derby's making us do a classified task tomorrow". "If it's classified, then why did you mention it?" I asked. They then looked down to the floor. "Who am I suppose to go with? I need another guy", I said. "Why don't you ask Charles? I'm sure he doesn't have anything to do tomorrow", Greg said. "Great idea. I'll go ask him", I said. Before I walked out of the common room, I turned to Malcolm and said to him, "You still owe me for the rescue months ago". I walked down the hall to Charles' room and tried openning the door, but it was lock. He must be somewhere else on campus, so I exit the dorm and started looking for Charles. I started walking around campus, looking for Charles. While I was at the front of the Main Building, that smae Goth kid from the beginning of the school year passed by me. "Hi", he said. "Hey", I said back and kept walking. Since I now know that the Goths and Hippies are part of Jerry's plans to get revenge on Jimmy by throwing him off the throne, there was no way I was going to have a conversation with him. The least I was to do was just say hi and keep walking. Finally, I found Charles just chillaxing on the stairs for the back entrance of the Main Building near the Autoshop. I walked up to him and said, "S'up Charles". "Hey C-Money", he said. We both knuckle-touched. Then I said, "I need your help with something that I'm doing tomorrow". "What is it exactly?" he asked while getting up from the stairs. "I can't really give you much detail right now. All I'm going to say is that there's a meeting going on at the harbor and I need to disrupt it and get some intel", I told him. "Sounds serious. I'm guessing there's something fishy going on", he said. "Dude, there's always been something fishy going on. Fishy stuff has been going on way before I started attending this dump. This ain't the beginning of suspicious activities going on in Bullworth". "It is for me though", he said. "It is. Now look, I need you for this. Greg and Michael are going to be busy and I need someone else's help with this. Now I need to know if you're down with it. I can't really trust anyone else with it, so I'm left with you. Can I trust you? Can you help me?" "It must very important to keep a tight-lip about it", Charles said. "So, it's a yes or no or what?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll help you. No problem", Charles said. "Good. Meet me at the parking lot tomorrow at 6 PM so we can get there early. We'll take my car", I said. "Good. I always wanted to ride a Diablo Stallion", he said. "Good. I'll see ya tomorrow", I said. "Before you leave though, I got a few questions", he said. I turned to him and said, "What exactly do you want to talk about?" "You know where I live. We both know Michael is from the West Coast, San Andreas or California most likely. Where are you from?" Charles said. "You probably never heard of this city and I don't blame you since no one here I know has heard of it before I got here. It's not far from Liberty City and I know for sure that you been to Liberty during Christmas Break", I said. "Oh, let me take a good guest. It's that industrial city north of Liberty City. I got it. I got it; Carcer City", he said. I was very shocked about what he just said. I couldn't breath for one minute. "I am so surprised that you heard of it. You ever been there?" I said. "Not during Christmas Break, but I think I've been there before. Family trip. It's motto is 'The Real America'. Liberty City has two mottos and they are 'The Worst Place in America' and 'The Capital of the World'", he said. "That is so true", I said. "Second, where exactly did you go during your final days of Christmas Break? Michael told me, but I thought he was just being himself as usual", Charles said. "He is telling the truth. I've been through the entire State of Liberty during Christmas Break, visiting family", I lied. "But Michael said something about you fighting against some gangs", Charles said. "That part, he's lying. I have a large family spread across Liberty State. There's enough of us to make a new Russian Mafia", I lied again. "Okay, that's all I have to ask. I'll see ya tomorrow then", he said. "Yeah. See ya", I said. I then left him at the stairs and headed in the direction of the Library. While walking, I passed by a group of Nerds (Algie included) heading towards Charles. I hope they don't plan on jumping him. Then again, they're Nerds. I'm sure Charles can take them down. I looked at the clock on my phone and it was 5 PM. I realized that I had a date with my girlfriend right now. I ran to the Girls' Dorm to get there before Alexis thinks that I decided to blow her off. When I got to the Girls' Dorm, she was there waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late. I had to take to Charles about something", I told her. "I don't know him", she said. "He's still kinda new around here", I told her. "And I'm guessing he's a social outcast around here", she said. "I wouldn't put it like that. He's a public enemy, I'll say that", I said. "That makes since", she said. "So, you want go to Burger Shot or the Rockin' Box?" I asked her. "Burger Shot. Plus, I can't believe that rock club even let's minors drink. Won't the cops do anything about it?" she said. "The cops are too stuck up or corrupt to do anything. Well, at least one of the cops and he's a father to one of the Greasers. He pratically let's the Greaseballs get away with whatever they want", I said. "Let's go to Burger Shot right now", she said. "Alright then", I told her. One Hour Later We were eating our meal and talking to each other about my 'vacation'. "I can't believe you know how to hold a gun", she said to me. "My dad taught me how to shoot when I was five years old. He told me that Carcer City was a dangerous place to raise a family at and told me that I had to know how to fire a gun if I ever had to. I'm just surprised that I did have to fire guns when I was in Carcer last year and when I had that trip across Liberty State". "And it was your legal guardian's idea to kill those criminals?" she asked. "I had to go with him. Ever since he was shot at the abandon chemical plant, he's gone so crazy about revenge. He's becoming trigger-happy if you ask me", I said. "Was there any other time you had to shoot a gun?" she asked. "Not really, execpt for one time when some pchyso kid tried to stab one of my friends. I shoot him though. Just shot in the air and then pointed the gun at him. I actually promised myself that I wouldn't shoot anyone after that since I thought it was going to be a one-time thing. Unfortunity, I broke that promise last year". "You ever killed anyone?" she asked while I took a bite out of my Bleeder. I just stared at her for a minute, then I said, "I don't like talking about that. I take it kinda personal". "I'm sorry", she stated. "It's okay. I understand that you would want to ask that, but just don't ask that again", I told her. We were silent for the rest of the meal till we got out of the resturant. "I have one more guestion. Do you have your gun on you?" she said. After we got in my car, I pulled it out and showed it to her. She then mumbled something under her breath. "Amazing, isn't it. It's sad though that I don't have a permit yet, so I can't flash it around. In fact, even with a permit, I can't flash it around". "Where did you get it from?" she asked. "From some F.I.B. agent. His name was Henry Scott or something like that", I told her. "I think I know him from somewhere", she said. "Not surprised", I said. I then started the car and then drove back to the academy. We walked back to the Girls' Dorm holding hands. When we got to the front steps, she asked, "See ya tomorrow?" "After 8 PM, you will", I said. "Why after 8 PM?" she asked. "I got plans with Charles around that time", I told her. "Alright. See ya tomorrow", she said before she entered the dorm. I walked back to the Boys' Dorm, thinking about tomorrow. I'm just hoping that things go well as planned. Category:Blog posts